time for our curtain calls
by paradises
Summary: Would you like to be my second choice? —3A, for the School's Out '13 Contest.


**A/N: **This is **3A**, my submission for the June one-shot contest; it's just in the nick of time, so I'm sorry, since pretty much everybody else has already posted up theirs. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, :)

**time for our curtain calls**  
But with hope not home to hold,  
you never quite grasped the code  
to 'live, love and let go'  
you only got down the first two.  
_- Our Time Down Here, Curtain Call_

:.:.:.:.:

We are the young and the beautiful, born into this world with glorious supernovas behind, stars shining and exploding so bright as if they burned just for us, and only for us, with miraculous collisions and all the ecstatic joy that can only come from trophy wives, soccer moms, real estate agents, and models can only create by giving birth to such celestial angels known as ourselves, who are raised upon a solid gold pedestal, as all those petty mortals bow down to us —that's what we hope, at least.

There are other records, however. Such as the proof from the blurry, out-of-date video camera that's watching the trophy wife gently stroke the nonexistent hair of her newborn daughter, declaring the only child there would ever be in her family, Cassie. By the laws of all things erratic, Cassie becomes Massie, due to one of_several_mistakes made in baby-naming. There is another girl, across the room, being born, named Claire Lyons. Her mother is also hurling her across the room, not caring that her daughter might receive some sort of brain damage as the nurses gather around the windows, trying to smash their way in, as the mother, current ex-model, has already locked the door.

Over the years, nothing will change.

-;-

Every time they meet, they are burning. This place, if a name could be devised to encompass all of the disasters and the miracles, is no place for the young and the beautiful, if any place at all even exists for them. There are hundreds of children laughing throughout Central Park, but all eyes switch to the four who are much more ecstatic than the rest (and always will be), being at the center of attention. The brunette is being chased by a boy in a gray trenchcoat, looking nothing but as professional looking as five-year old's can be; the same cannot be said for the shaggy blond-haired, shorts-wearing boy chasing the blonde, who's giggling superciliously, knowing that she'll never slow down, and that he'll never catch her.

_Catch me if you can, Derry-poo!_she exclaims, running through the snow, the wind flying through her hair. The four of them soon collapse in exhaustion in the middle of the park, on a massive heap of snow, crushing makeshift snowmen with their destructive actions. They're all looking up at the sky now, as if they're some sort of higher power up there that's going to determine their lives. In a way, there is, because even though they're not exactly_bad_children now, they totally will be by the time they have graduated high school.

-;-

Ten is when they begin to split up.

It is not that they wish to end their friendship group, opting for activities requiring for four players on a team, but are constantly reminded of the eventual fact that they will split into two soon enough through tennis matches and sports, wedding escorts and ballroom dancing partners. The final reminder comes on a day that is neither a tepid temperature or a temperature such that has the need of fur parkas and huddling up by the fireplace with warm cups of hot chocolate, for the fun of it, even though there seems to be no comfort that their parents do not provide them.

They are constantly reminded by their parents, especially on that hottest day of the summer year, at the Block's Annual Summer Solstice Extravaganza, known as the hottest party of the year to those teenagers who can't busy their mind around extravagant terminology. It just cannot be_MassieandClaireandDerrickandJosh_anymore, because they are already ten years old, and sooner or later, people, especially their parents, will expect them to grow into relationships, but the children don't really understand it, because they're ten, and they don't understand what it really means to be_more_than friends.

Of course, Massie, the most mature out of the group, understands the concepts that her parents explain to her first, and on that fine summer day, a person, looking back, might realize that it all started at the party. There they were, the four children, running around in the playground, Claire getting dirt all over her white dress, ignoring the admonishing glances that all the ladies were giving her, instead splashing herself in the water, an effort in vain to wash the dirt off, before starting to burst into tears.

The two boys, who are sitting on the sidelines, pretending to be fancy while drinking lemonade, and almost spluttering when they taste the strong wine in the spiked drink, because all good parties have spiked drinks —actually, only Josh is spluttering; Derrick is drinking glass after glass. They look at each other, unsure of what to do, until Josh quickly passes his glass of wine to Derrick.

He walks over, shoulders down as he passes by the crowd, which has suddenly gone silent, ignoring the appreciating nods of his parents who seem as though they think that Josh will now propose to Massie, though he has nothing but platonic thoughts on his ten year-old mind._Don't cry, Massie._Passing his handkerchief, his favorite Ralph Lauren one with the gorgeous green and pink embroidered square in the middle, Josh doesn't even wince once as Massie's tears and snot fills the handkerchief; meanwhile, Derrick and Claire look at each other, as if they're almost disgusted with the saccharine sweetness and displays of seeming affections.

The parents are murmuring amongst each other, and then clap their hands together as they lead away both Massie and Josh. Massie and Josh, two separate individuals, soon become_MassieandJosh_that day, coming out unsure as they hold hands nervously in front of Derrick and Claire, who are looking at each other with their eyebrows raised in some sort of mock concern for their best friends, who apparently have recently been engaged (an arranged marriage, they call it). There's a pause in the air, full of trepidation and excitement, until Claire breaks it._Promise I'll get to be your bridesmaid, Mass?_

_Of course,_Massie laughs._And Derrick, you'll be the best man, won't you?_

_Obviously,_Derrick smiles. Nobody's looking at Derrick though, because soon enough, a cluster of children start surrounding (and adults, too, excited about the happy engagement news, wanting to know_moremoremore_about the latest gossip) Massie and Josh. Claire's the only one who's looking at Josh, and as bubbly and "without a thought in that pretty little head of her's" she seems, she can tell that Derrick really isn't_that_happy about the news. And she realizes, looking back at the assembled crowd, that she isn't too happy either.

They spend the rest of the night chasing fireflies. It is a childhood tradition of theirs, to chase down the fireflies, but this time, it seems as though they have split up into teams, and they're not the fantastic four anymore; it's just MassieandJosh versus Claire and Derrick (as far away from each other as they could possibly be). But suddenly, they're not children anymore.

-;-

The day that Massie Block and Joshua Abrams share their first kiss, Claire Lyons doesn't really see the point in getting up, living a normal life anymore —she sits back, ignoring the ringing alarm that's supposed to signal her to wake up, as after all, technically, today was supposed to be_their_first day of the eighth grade, but it won't be theirs anymore, because Claire is determined that she'll fake some sort of sickness, and illness, anything to not be able to witness the first honeymoon stage of Massie and Josh's sickeningly sweet relationship.

Her mother comes rushing through the door, and this is the first time that Claire actually sits up that day, wiping the tears that have formed out of the corner of her eyes, and the crumbs on the sides of her mouth from hungrily devouring half a bag of popcorn, a feat that usually took at least three other members, but maybe today, it was alright to do some things alone. Judi Lyons is adamant to force Claire into her first day of school outfit, and send her off in the Block's limo, not even the slightest bit concerned about Claire's well-being; Judi has gone to middle school, and she is fully well aware, as she notifies Claire, with an admonishing glare on her face, that faking illnesses, and lying about them to her mother will not get her anywhere, especially staying at home.

Claire actually ends up staying at home, though, after convincing her mother that she had thrown up the night before, and did not feel well enough to go school, and that Massie would bring her schoolwork, because with the luck they had, all four of them would of course, be in all of the same classes, because she doesn't trust herself to be around Josh, because she might do something that would ruin the everlasting friendship that the four of them had, and being alone with Derrick, and not with the whole group was just too much to bear, at least for now. She turns on the television, flipping to Disney channel, laughing along with the characters.

For a few hours, she actually loses herself in the dramatics that the relationship of those such as Cody and Bailey share, laughs along with London's melodramatic nature as she cries when her shoes are thrown off the submarine in order to save their lives, and cries when it's all over, because Claire just doesn't do endings very well, at least not dealing with them like the mature adult she must be.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later, and Claire slaps the button next to her, admitting whoever was standing outside, inside; Massie, who was standing outside, immediately splutters and renders herself speechless, then launches into a monologue, a rant, really, about how hard the first day of school was without her best friend, but Claire isn't really listening, because she thought that she would be able to avoid any more conversations and life, in general, but it really isn't that easy, is it? She doesn't listen until Josh's name is mentioned, along with hers in the same sentence, and that's when her attention is snapped to focus.

Massie smirks, as if she's finally figured out the answer, the reason why Claire didn't come to school today, because Massie, of all people, should know every trick of the book, even if she hasn't broken a single rule since stealing the purple crayon from Derrick in preschool, all those years before. Massie looks at Claire, almost scared, as she asks her best friend whether or not she likes Josh, like in that more than just a friend way, to which Claire has no choice but to immediately reply no to an extremely relieved Massie, who then grins mischievously, asking if Claire likes anybody else, casually dropping in Derrick's name about every one or two words. Claire only takes the television remote from her right side, and lightly whacks it on Massie's head, smiling as she gives her answer.

The topic doesn't change though, as Massie whines on and on about how perfect it would be if all four of them could go on double dates, but all Claire is thinking how she wished that those double dates would change; after all, Derrick seemed as though he liked Massie, and deep down, she knew that she liked Josh, but she just wasn't sure about the other two felt, because they were already engaged, and everything about Claire's life was too confusing for her to handle, but all she has left now is her friendship with Massie, and it won't shatter.

Grinning mischievously, once more, Claire asks Massie when her first date with Josh is, because being the best friend and gossip queen that she is, Claire knows that the only time that Josh and Massie had kissed was in the middle of an assembly. Massie reluctantly admits the truth: the fact that her and Josh's very first date is tonight, to which Claire frowns. She hides her negative reaction (because if Massie and Josh were kissing without dating, even if they were already engaged since the age of ten, they could still break up), by dragging Massie to go shopping.

Five hours later, they've finally come up with a suitable outfit, and Massie just doesn't look beautiful because of the perfectly applied make-up that took three_freaking_hours to apply with the help of a few specialists down in Westchester, or the light purple dress that is not too tight, but not too flowy, yet just perfect, or perhaps even the delicate hairdo that will only stay up for so long with the help of three bottles of hairspray and over what seems like a thousand bobby pins, but the fact that Massie is glowing happiness.

_Do you think that he'll like me, Claire?_Massie is nervously adjusting her dress, pulling it down, then pulling it up, as if she's not really sure what's going to happen, to which Claire only sighs, and replies,_Of course, Massie._

Within ten minutes, Claire has finally managed to push Massie out of the door, straight into the arms of Josh, who tells Massie that she looks beautiful and offers her a bouquet of fresh red roses, like the sweet-boy he is; Derrick is standing behind him, and long after Massie and Josh have disappeared, holding hands, looking just a little too perfect, Derrick wonders aloud if Claire would like to be his second choice: in response, Claire pokes a safety pin into his arm, and walks away, back into her house, head held precariously high.

-;-

It is the second day of school, now, and Claire knows that she will have to get herself out of the bed without the help of a maid, because apparently the Lyons family is trying to save money, in order to donate another billion dollars to this charity and that charity, so that the whole world would forget the scandal about how the Jay Lyons had bribed_Forbes_to make a five-page article about him, and his newest company's line. Claire knew about the whole scheme long after the world did, but she didn't understand why she had so many privileges taken away, while her parents were still comfortable and cozy on their dozen or so vacation islands, without the slightest care in the world, or at least that was how they acted.

She removes herself from the bed, quickly, so quickly that she feels as though she has a really bad version of a hangover that can only result from drinking too many glasses of orange juice, something Claire's stomach doesn't quite agree with, and walks over to her walk-in closets, snatching an outfit that she had previously decided to wear on the first day of school, but perhaps it would have to do for the second. Claire's mind flashes back to what happened last night, when Derrick had asked her if she would like to be his second choice, and wondered what Massie would have to say about that, because even though she was positive that Massie would slyly ask who Derrick's first choice was, and that would just lead into a lot of drama, but then again, was there actually a better way to start off the eighth grade?

Running down the staircase, Claire is suddenly reminded of fond memories of childhood, but brushes them from her mind, because this is the eighth grade, not back when she was five and used to chase fireflies (perhaps she had changed), and everything had to be perfect. Including her daily breakfast routine of slurping down a glass of orange juice and mixing together different cereals and foods throughout the kitchen with her step-brother Chris; however, neither of those things were going to happen, Claire soon realized, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, to see that in place of Chris, was her mother and father, sitting primly, napkins folded as if they expected this to be some sort of restaurant, which Claire supposed, it was supposed to be, yet she never treated it so.

_Come join us for some breakfast,_her mother calmly states, not standing up, not raising her voice, as if she is being watched. Claire does not seem to take that aspect from her mother, instead running away. As she runs, Claire can hear her father say that, _she is a lost cause._She, perhaps, might be a lost cause, but she will not enter a conversation with her parents, not now, not ever; she realizes, soon after, that she has missed the Block limousine, if had even stopped by her house, and has no mode of transportation.

As if her qualms about getting to school on time are important, yet still, they are answered. As she is walking down the street, rolling her eyes as she shuts the umbrella, and pulls up her white socks, casting aside the matching headband her and Massie were supposed to wear, quickly goes into some sort of bathroom in a coffee shop and changes into her school uniform, a long sleeve white shirt, checkered plaid tie, and a matching checkered-plaid skirt, with a pair of black Mary Janes, as if this is the 1800's. Nonetheless, Claire Lyons is rebellious and undoes her tie and hairdo, leaving the top button of her shirt slightly open and throws her blonde hair back messily.

There, she thinks. That's perfect. She checks her phone, smiling, as she realizes that if she's able to hitch a ride from some limo or taxi, she'll be able to make it to school, so that the four of them can meet in the café, just for old time's sake. Walking out of the bathroom, and checking that nobody saw_her,_Claire Lyons, in a dirty coffee shop, because the paparazzi and public will think _wrong_things about her, she keeps her head held high, as she continues on._Hop on in, Lyons,_she hears a familiar voice before it starts raining.

_I'd rather be tied to a cactus in the middle of the desert, Harrington,_she replies. Of course, she thinks to herself, who else could it be? Nevertheless, as he lowers his window, and opens the door, Claire realizes that it's better to be able to get to school early, and with a dry appearance. Claire, strangely enough, feels uncomfortable in these heated seats, because even though she shouldn't think this, Claire knows that she has, had, and will always have a stronger bond with Massie and Josh, rather than Derrick. The two of them sit in silence until the signal light before Briarwood and Octavian Country Day separate, when Derrick speaks calmly, just asking if Claire would like to make Josh and Massie jealous. Though she is not quite sure what Derrick means by asking that question, yet she agrees nonetheless. As they exit his sleek limousine, Derrick gently grasps Claire's hand, and they walk into the cafe, all eyes on them as they sit down next to each other across from a visibly shocked Massie and Josh, at their designated table.

_So,_Massie doesn't even wait for another moment of silence before continuing,_are you guys finally official? We're so going to go on a double date!_Within what seems like a millisecond, there are mixed reactions at the table, heads snapping so quickly that none of it seems real._Claire, are you sure that Derrick's the right person for you,_says Josh, and Massie quickly looks anxious then hides behind a makeshift smile, thinking and knowing that she's going to probably lose her boyfriend to her best friend._I'm happy for you guys,_Massie announces, ignoring the fact that she's not all too happy about Claire having Derrick.

_I'm really happy._

-;-

_You're my only,_Josh murmurs seductively, running his fingers through Massie's hair as she giggles slightly, sipping on a cup of warm cocoa, just because some traditions never get old, while they snuggle by the fireplace. Josh is that kind of sweet boy that probably has this whole facade going on, but that's something that Massie doesn't really need to know. They are holding hands now, as they walk outside onto the warm patio, because it's already summer, but snuggling by the fireplace is just a sweet old tradition that just needs to be done, for some unknown reason or the other.

Massie's phone signals a text, and she alerts Josh that she has to leave, kissing him on the cheek and skipping out the front door, all the way into Derrick Harrington's house. As soon as Massie's out of sight, Josh calls Claire and tells her that she can come over.

-;-

Time slows down now, as they enter onto golden steps, hands clasped onto their significant others, which might have secretly switched, an accident of course, over the duration of the hottest summer nights and the everlasting summer days, but that is all over._We can do this_, Massie says. And, walking into the newly renovated building, they all slip on the freshly polished linoleum, or perhaps it's a strange hue of mahogany, falling flat on their faces,_together._Four weeks later, everybody's still talking about how the four hottest teenagers on the Upper East Side slipped upon the floors of Briarwood Octavian Day, but to the four of them, it's seem as though everything has changed (for better or for worse, they are unsure).

High school is supposedly a time to make oneself anew, to try new things, but even though they really aren't the official princesses and princes of the Upper East Side anymore, at least until they join the upperclassmen, they'll always still be friends —right?

-;-

The hardest thing was taking their_final_curtain calls, but it made all the difference because they were together. The cue was sent, and vivid blue and white graduation caps mingled in the air, knocking each other over in the humid air, but there was one brilliant moment when they were all airborne, free. And in that one brilliant moment, four special caps hovered in the air, staying as four sets of eyes locked in remembrance of what had been and what would be. When their four names are called up, there is occasional cheering from the crowd, perhaps not as loud as all the other names, but the other three members of their friendship square cheer louder and clap quicker than anyone else could ever had done.

When the night is finally over, the four of them walk outside,_ClaireandJosh_and_MassieandDerrick_because this is just the way things are always supposed to have been and would always be, into the cold, night air, unsure of the direction they're even walking in until they come across an old Dairy Queen shop. Massie laughs and comments on how she remembers coming her with her servants —she's not bragging, merely stating the fact—, after ordering a simpler cake than most for her first birthday.

It's a beautiful night, and they're looking for something to do, so they just raise their two-toned snow cones up to the sky, not making a wish, because they already have everything they could ever wish for.


End file.
